Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari
by Queenicakes
Summary: Piko Utatane has always been able to sense and occasionally see the supernatural. So, what happens when he and his family move into a new house and his room happens to be haunted? Absolute chaos. Ghost!VY2/YumaxPiko Rated T for language and YAOI.


**Hello~ **

**I've decided to start a new fic (despite not having finished _Bunny Clips _yet...) ^.^;**  
><strong>This fic will most definitely contain the paring: VY2YumaxPiko and other possible side-pairings. This means there _will_ be Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Boys Love, If you do not like BoyxBoy relationships the kindly click the back button. :3**  
><strong>VY2xPiko needs more love! Seriously, I'm the first person to write it...I hope I do a good job OTL<strong>  
><strong>Ahahaha I don't exactly know where I'm going with this story but nonetheless ENJOY.<strong>  
><strong>Also. I'll be naming each song after a Piko or Yuma cover of a song in an attempt to spread more Piko and Yuma around in the Vocaloid Community and providing links to said cover :3<br>**

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Qdsiz3sIJ7I  
>(Just replace the (dots) with " . "<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1 Piko-Piko ni Shite Ageru<strong>

Piko slammed the car door after a quick "Bye Gumi! Thanks for the ride!" The silver-haired teenager opened the door to his house, shaking off the loose snow and taking off his snow-encrusted boots. "I'm home!" he called out, walking into the kitchen. Not that he expected a response, both of his mother and father worked late, often not coming home until the early hours of the morning. Sighing he picked up a note left for him on the kitchen table, "_Welcome home Piko! Dinner is in the fridge; feel free to eat whenever you want!"_ Piko shrugged and opened the pantry, reaching into the back to grab his bag of various candies; he grabbed a handful of brightly colored salt-water taffies and a jar of nutella, and headed upstairs to do his homework. (Read: Mess around on the internet until he got hungry after running out of candy and nutella and went downstairs to microwave dinner.) He opened the door his room and what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

There was a person sprawled out on his bed, smirking at him. The man, (teenager perhaps? Piko couldn't tell) had pink hair, coming down to the nape of his neck and messy bangs, dressed in a grey pinstriped dress shirt with a tie the same shade as his hair and casual grey skinny jeans, but the most startling thing about him was his eyes, a bright shade of yellow. "Hello…" The stranger drawled, infuriating smirk still in place, the person's deep voice broke him out of his evaluation of the person who was in his house. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Piko screeched, grasping around for some sort of blunt object to use as a weapon. The pink-haired man scoffed, "_YOUR _Bed? Hah, I don't think so…although, nice sheets," he remarked gesturing to the light gray sheets still in a rumpled heap from when Piko had gotten up this morning. "Hmm…they'd be better if they had some pink in them though, gray can be _so_ plain without any color to it…" Piko shook his head in exasperation; of _course_ he'd get a fuckin' weirdo breaking into his house.

"Y-You didn't answer my question! W-what the fuck are you doing in my house?" the white-haired teenager stammered, as the other man rose from his perch on Piko's bed. "Hmmmm…You're actually kinda cute….a little short though, what are you, like twelve?" he questioned tilting Piko's head up to get a better look at the smaller boy. Piko felt a blush rise to his cheeks at the closeness of the stranger and noticed his hands were ice cold. He shivered at the cool touch and scowled up at the pink-haired man, "I'm seventeen you bastard!" Piko exclaimed, his mismatched eyes boring into the taller man's yellow ones. "Now answer the God-damned question!" the white-haired boy growled, a red flush still staining his pale cheeks, ruining the "attempting-to-look-fierce-and-intimidating" look and making him look more like a angered kitten. The man blinked at his outburst, "I…live…here…?" The pink-haired man answered. Piko stared at him in disbelief, "Uhhh…..what? No you don't, my family and I have lived in here for a few days now…" the smaller teenager stated, staring at the older man. "Well…I _used _to live here, and then I died."

Piko simply stared, mouth slack in shock. "What the hell? I-Is this some kind of prank? H-How _stoned_ are you?" The white-haired boy babbled backing up until he hit the door. The self-proclaimed "dead" man followed him and gently grabbed the other boy's wrist placing his hand where the pink-haired man's heart would be. There was no pulse, no steady thrum of a heartbeat underneath the smaller boy's fingertips_._ Piko stared up at the man, hetrochromic eyes wide with shock. "Wh-wh-what? H-how? What are you…?" The older man smiled sadly "A ghost of some sort I guess, I woke up to find my younger sister sobbing over my dead body and my mother calling 911…" PIko lowered his gaze at the pain in the other's voice, "….I-I'm sorry…" and after some thought, looked back up at the "ghost" "….Then…How the hell can I see you? Why do you feel solid?" He asked, clutching at the ghost, demanding answers. "…I…I don't know, you're the first person to be able to see me, n-normally people just walk right through me…" Piko sighed and released the taller man, so this ghost was just as clueless as he was. "Why didn't you follow your family then? Can't you just leave?" Nonetheless, the white-haired teenager continued the barrage of questions, wincing at the sad look in the ghost's eyes. "I can't, I can't leave this room either, there's this white wall of…light… where the door should be…I've tried to go through it, but it hurts like hell, it's the same thing with the window." The pink -haired man explained, gesturing to the rather large window by Piko's bed.

"…So your imprisoned to this room?"

"Mmmhmm"

"And you can't leave, ever?"

"It would seem so."

Piko's eyes widened and a furious blush appeared on his normally pale skin as a particular horrifying thought crossed his mind. "T-T-T-Then…." Piko's stammered, looking away from the ghost's curious gaze. "Then..?" The pinkette prompted, wondering to what had gotten the other boy so flustered. "T-Then h-have you been watching me g-get d-d-d-dressed or s-something!" the mortified boy asked, blush increasing ten-fold.

The pink-haired man blinked once, not fully comprehending the question, and then it hit him, "G-Gah! N-No! Don't worry! I'm not a creep or anything!" the older man assured him franticly, putting his hands up in a gesture of defeat. "O-okay, I'll believe you…." Piko muttered, willing for the blush to go away, or at least fade somewhat. "S-So…uh…What's your name anyway..?" the white-haired boy asked, to try to end the awkwardness that descended upon them. The ghost grinned and held out his hand for Piko to shake, "Yuma. Yuma Yokozawa." Piko returned the grin with a faint smile of his own and accepted the hand, shivering at the ice-cold feeling, "Piko, Piko Utatane, sorry flipping the fuck out on you." The teenager said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Yuma laughed and gave Piko another blinding grin, "Haha~ it's okay Pii-chan!" Piko felt his eye twitch at the nick-name, but decided to let it slide. "…So, you _don't_ mind me being here right..?" Yuma asked, his yellow eyes filled with thinly veiled worry. Piko gave a small grin, "I don't think I'll mind at all…I _do_ have one condition though…The no creeping rule stays in place!" The white-haired boy said firmly, his smile never fading. Yuma's grin widened as he pulled Piko into a bone-crushing hug, earning a yelp of surprise from the smaller boy. "Y-Yuma!" he spluttered, trying to squirm away from the affectionate ghost. "Hehe, sorry Pii-chan~" the ghost said, releasing the other boy and ruffling his silver-white hair. Piko simply grumbled at the ghost's actions and swatted the other's hand away. He had a feeling this were about to get hella weird around here.

**I'll make it Piko-Piko  
>The song's not ready yet, but I'll endure<br>I'll make it Piko-Piko  
>So get ready, just a bit<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And the first chapter is done~ I hope you enjoyed it! ^w^ <strong>

**oh! if you have any pairings you want leave a review/message me and I'll see what I can do :3**

**I'm planning for the next chapter to be in Yuma's POV..so...yeah XD;**

**REVIEW? 8D**


End file.
